Amalgam
by Sora and Ryu
Summary: The Soul Reapers and Ryoka go to Hogwarts after Aizen joins up with Voldemort.  Pairings are all canon and not crossed over.
1. Of Meetings and Pending Torture

**Title:** Amalgam

**Author(s):** Sora and Ryu

**Fandom:** Bleach/Harry Potter

**Summary:** Soul Reapers and the ryoka go to Hogwarts. 'Nuff said.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it.

**A/N:** This is a joint penname. Both of us already have personal pennames, and have written a handful of things. We made this penname up about four months ago, and only just started to actually write something. This was the result. Neither of us is entirely sane, mind you, our friends are the cause of this (at least for the most part). You have been warned. **

* * *

****Chapter 1: _Of Meetings and Pending Torture_**

Aizen and Gin were silent as they walked up the path to Malfoy Manor; Aizen with a posture befitting his self-proclaimed "god" title, whereas Gin approached with a predatory slouch, a small grin spread sinisterly on his face.

A cloaked figure, with the Death Eater's mask covering his face walked forward. He bowed lowly and pulled the mask off, straightening. The hooked nose became visible, though the rest of his face remained in shadows. "Aizen-sama, and Ichimaru-sama?"

Aizen gave a slight nod, and said nothing.

Snape was silent again, and he turned, leading them into Malfoy Manor and through the halls. They came to the dining room, where Snape opened the door for the two former Shinigami, and stepped aside, allowing them in.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table; Nagini curled on the floor below him as though sleeping. "Ah, hello, Aizen-sama; Ichimaru-sama. Are the grounds to your liking?"

Aizen gave another nod.

Gin smirked some as he straightened a little. "More color than in Las Noches," he spoke and crossed his arms.

Voldemort nodded. "Please sit down. Makes yourselves comfortable." He smirked. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

"WHAT?!" 

All of those attending the meeting turned to face the irate form of the short, white haired Tenth Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou. He had risen to his feet and the temperature in the room had dropped dangerously.

Seething, he glared at Yamamoto, imagining multiple tortures he could perform on the sou-taichou, one of which consisted of freezing him and throwing him in a lake.

"Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto asked.

Once again the white-haired captain shouted his inquiry of, "What!?"

"I shall not repeat myself," The First Division Captain told him.

"I am _not_ going to the Living World, and I am _not_ going to be a student again!" he growled.

Hinamori and Matsumoto poked him from either side. "Oh, Shirou," Hinamori said with a pointed shiver.

Hitsugaya growled again but the temperature returned to a more suitably level. "I'm not," he said angrily.

The sou-taichou looked at him evenly. "You are. You are one of the most suited for the job. You are going to be a student at Hogwarts and that's final."

--

The call had come almost an hour ago. _"Attention all Captains and Vice-Captains. An emergency meeting has been called. All must attend. Zaraki, this means you."_

--

Zaraki had grudgingly attended. Yachiru had come, riding on his shoulder and Ikkaku and Yumichika had tagged along as well. Upon their arrival they had found not only the Captains and Vices, but also the ryoka, Rukia Kuchiki and the banished Yoruichi and Urahara.

Yamamoto had started the meeting almost immediately. "Aizen and Gin have made a powerful ally. They have joined forces with a man who calls himself, 'Lord Voldemort'. He is not a Shinigami, nor Hollow, but a different yet equally powerful being called a wizard." A few members shared confused glances.

"I have been communicating," he continued, ignoring them, "with a man called Albus Dumbledore. He is a very knowledgeable and strong wizard himself. He runs a school called Hogwarts-" a few snickers echoed through the room, "-which teaches students how to use magi. A few Captains will be teaching there, to instruct these magic wielders in Kidou, Hoho, Hakudo, and Zanjetsu. Kuchiki Byakuya, Soi Fon, and Ukitake Juushirou will do this. You will take the place of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The named Captains nodded.

Yamamoto continued. "Some of those present will join the school undercover. These students will be Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayesegawa Yumichika, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Hitsugaya Toshirou."

This comment led to Hitsugaya's rather violent outburst, which takes us to current time.

--

"You are going to be a student at Hogwarts and that's final." Yamamoto told him. "Now sit down."

Hitsugaya did so, albeit pouting. Yachiru, from her spot on Zaraki's shoulder giggled. "Shirou's acting like a little kid."

He turned to her. "I am not acting-" he cut himself off, realizing that she had a point.

The First Division Captain attempted to ignore this. "The term starts in 3 days. I suggest you all pack your belongings. More detailed instructions will be given to you tomorrow. Keep in mind; this is an undercover mission. Do not reveal yourselves unless it is entirely necessary. You will take the public mode of transportation to the school along with the other students. Upon your arrival Professor Dumbledore will greet you and provide you with school supplies. That is all for now. You are dismissed."

Those attending the meeting rose to their feet, muttering to themselves as they did so. "A student…. A student…I don't want to be a student." Hitsugaya mumbled to himself.

"Aww..." Matsumoto cooed and chuckled. "Taichou's throwing a tantrum."

Hitsugaya slapped his subordinate on the back of her head. ""You have to be one too, remember?" he reminded her,

His Vice-Captain grinned. "I know," she replied. "I bet I'll look wonderful in the uniforms."

Ichigo meanwhile found something else to grumble about. "Byakuya's teaching us?" he muttered to Renji. "This'll be fun."

Rukia overheard this and cuffed him. "Shut up. I bet O-nii-sama will be a wonderful teacher."

Just as Zaraki was about to leave Yamamoto called out to him. Zaraki growled but walked back over to the sou-taichou.

"I've got a special assignment for you, Zaraki." Yamamoto told him.

**End Chapter 1.**


	2. Renji and the Magic Pillar

_A/N: Sora uploaded this a little while ago, but Ryu saw that there were mistakes so she fixed them. :-D Little things, of course. Mistakes made while she typing._ _You know what to do; Read, Enjoy and Review! Hey! That rhymed!  
_

**Chapter 2: Renji and the Magic Pillar**

The large group stood at King's Cross Station. The Soul Reapers stock still, staring wide-eyed at the trains.

"What… are those things?" Hitsugaya asked, watching the train. "Is it a weapon?"

"If it was, people wouldn't be going on it, Taichou," Matsumoto pointed out wisely. "Maybe it's a store?"

"It's a train, you idiots!" Ichigo answered loudly, watching as all the Soul Reapers, including Rukia, discussed possibilities for the use of the thing. "People use it to get around!"

"Like Shunpo?" Rukia asked.

He smacked his forehead and gritted his teeth. "Yes."

Nodding, as this was something understood by them all; Renji decided to talk. "So. Where's this train that's supposed to take us to… Pigmoles… or whatever?"

"Hogwarts." Ichigo supplied again.

"Either way, it's a very ugly name." Yumichika put in and took out a sheet of paper. "Yamamoto said it's on Platform 9 ¾. He mentions at the bottom to "look for people walking through walls". Whatever that means."

Now even Ichigo had a look of confusion on his face. "These wizard people can walk through walls?"

"How would we know?" Was Ikkaku's answer, while he watched some girls walk by. "Maybe we should ask 'em," he said indicating the girls.

The only thing that stopped him from doing so was Ichigo's firm grip on the back of his shirt. "No. What if they aren't wizards?"

"They won't know, and we'll find other pretty girls to ask?"

Renji and Matsumoto snickered.

"Um, guys, I think I found people walking through walls." Orihime spoke, raising her hand.

All turned to her.

"Really?"

"Where are they Inoue-san?"

Orihime pointed towards the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10 and the group watched as a redheaded girl walked through, as if to prove her point.

"Whoa!"

Ikkaku poked Ichigo. "I suppose we can ask that pretty lady then." He pointed to a girl with busy hair, who was watching people walk through the barrier.

Ichigo sighed. "Sure, why not. Go ask."

Ikkaku grinned and walked, strutted really, over. The other Shinigami and the ryoka followed behind, Renji and Matsumoto snickering again.

"Konichiwa."

The girl turned to look at him. "Yes?"

Ikkaku grinned, although he hadn't understood what she had said. "Is this," he pointed to the pillar the boy had just walked through, "Platform 9 and ¾ to Hogwarts?" he asked in swift, and strangely enough, almost polite Japanese.

The girl frowned and opened her mouth to answer, but the arrival of twin redheaded boys interrupted her.

One pointed at the pillar. "Right there, mate."

Ikkaku nodded. "Thanks. I think." Again he continued speaking Japanese, much to the brown haired girl's obvious confusion.

* * *

Ron watched as the bald kid walked back to the large group, before turned to Fred and George. "You understood him?" 

"Nope."

"Not a word."

"Then-"

"He said 'Hogwarts' Ronniken's"

"OI!"

* * *

Back at the group, they too were holding a conversation. 

"So, that's it then, huh?"

Ikkaku nodded.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Hitsugaya raised a valid point.

Ikkaku paused. "Dunno. Walk through?"

"But who's stupid enough?" Renji asked.

Rukia grabbed his sleeve. "Go, Renji." She pushed him forward and he fell into a blond haired boy, who fell as well and looked around.

"Watch where you're going!"

Renji, having gotten up, frowned at the boy's tone of voice. "Hey! It ain't my fault! I was pushed into you kid," he half yelled, half growled, entirely in Japanese.

The boy paled and moved away.

Matsumoto and Ikkaku snickered. The rest of the group looked annoyed or grinned. Rukia and Hitsugaya couldn't care less.

Renji walked back and looked down at Rukia. "What'd ya do that for?!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You ran into him. Watch where you're going next time."

Renji gave her an annoyed grunt as an answer, before walking off with his hands in his pockets to try out the portal.

Upon arriving at it, he looked around for anyone that might be watching, and then walked towards it…

And through.

"Whoa!" He looked around the platform, seeing the large red train. "Another one of the those 'train' things again, huh?" he remarked.

He emerged from the pillar and motioned for the rest of group to join him. "It's in there guys, hurry up!"

The rest of the group walked over, and gathered around Renji and the pillar, some more cautiously than the others.

"So it works?" Ichigo asked.

Renji nodded.

"Well, unless we're all drunk, and it just looked like Renji walked through, I'd assume it did."

Hitsugaya turned to give her an exasperated look, "You're the only one who drank before this, Matsumoto."

Ikkaku raised his hand. "Eh, I did too, Hitsugaya-Taichou."

Smacking his forehead, Hitsugaya groaned. "Idiots."

Yumichika looked around. "We should probably get going; the train might be leaving soon."

There was a unanimous nodding throughout the group.

"So, who should go first?" Uryuu asked.

Rukia and Renji took this into their own hands; walking over behind Ichigo, before simultaneously kicking him in the butt. Hard. He flew through the barrier.

"What the-"

Matsumoto, Renji, and Ikkaku all snickered and even Rukia cracked a smirk.

On the other side of the pillar, Ichigo hurtled through the air, and flew into a man on the other side. He was about the same size, shape and height as Zaraki.

"Aw, shit."

**End Chapter 2: Renji and the Magic Pillar**

_Neh, Sora doesn't feel good right now. Expect to wait for the next chapter, for it is hard to discuss ideas when you have no voice._

**Preview:** _Matsumoto pointed at the trolley. "See, taichou! I told you it was a store!"_


	3. Vegetables, BottleCaps, and Sake, Oh My!

_**Chapter 3: Vegetables, Bottle Caps, and Sake, Oh My!**_

_A/N: Chapter 3! At last!_

_Ryu: Sora is laaaazy…_

_Sora: Ryu doesn't know how to live with laziness._

_Ryu: I've had chapters 5, 6 and part of 7 written and typed for weeks!_

_Sora: Not like I had any ideas, woman._

_Ryu: We've been discussing it for, what now, 3 weeks!?_

_Sora: Not like I had any ideas, woman._

_Ryu: You're becoming repetitive, idiot._

_Sora: **Sticks up middle finger** Bitch._

_Ryu: You're not niiiiice…_

_Sora: That's because I'm really an Espada. Yes!_

_Ryu: **Blinks** The…hell…?_

_Sora: Ha ha! You'll never catch me now! **Sonidos away**_

_Ryu: **Glares** Next time I'm setting Yachiru on her. **Smirks evilly**_

_-End A/N-_

_**Chapter 3: Vegetables, Bottle Caps, and Sake, Oh My!**_

The man looked down, raising an eyebrow. His electric blue eye swiveled around before settling upon him.

"You alright kid?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Ichigo looked up at the man with an expression akin to terror. He stood slowly, and nodded, as he knew some English. "Yeah. Sorry."

There was an awkward silence. "You an exchange student?"

Ichigo nodded again. "Yeah."

"Japanese?"

"Yeah."

The man paused for a second, and then proceeded to say in Japanese, "Are you alone?"

Ichigo was relieved that he didn't have to continue to speak English and shook his head. "No," he told the man, "I'm here with my friends." He glanced back at the entrance to the platform, where the Shinigami and Ryoka were beginning to filter in. "This train's going to Hogwarts, right?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. Get going though; it's going to be leaving soon."

Ichigo gave a slight nod, then turned and walked back to where his friends had gathered.

He stood still for a second.

And then proceeded to smack both Renji and Rukia upside the head.

"Ow!"

"What was that for, idiot!?"

Ichigo didn't answer. "Come on, Let's get going before the train leaves."

Hitsugaya gave the snickering Matsumoto and Ikkaku an icy look, and they followed after him, heads bowed, as they walked toward the Hogwarts Express.

Yumichika looked at the train with an expression somewhere between horror and disgust. "I have to get on…. _that_ unbeautiful thing?"

"Just get in, Ayasegawa. You'll live." Hitsugaya answered, glancing back at him.

Yumichika quieted with a forlorn sigh.

Ichigo and Uryuu led the small parade of Shinigami and Ryoka onto the train, Ichigo ignoring anything and everything the others said.

"Look at all the kids!"

"Where are we gonna sit?"

"This thing is _huge_!"

"Taichou, look! All the boys are staring at me!"

"Just…keep walking, Matsumoto. Don't look at them."

"Ichigo!"

He pointedly ignored this.

"Ichigo!" THWAP.

"The hell was that for, Rukia!?" Ichigo yelled from the floor, turning to look at the petite girl, who was currently shaking her head a little.

"Where _are _we going to sit? All these areas look full."

Ichigo looked around from his place on the floor and realized Rukia was right. There were no free compartments. "Uh…"

Uryuu walked a bit ahead, and then came back. "I found one, but it looks like it only seats six, so we may have to split up," He spoke as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

Matsumoto raised her hand. "I volunteer! I'm sure I can get someone to let me sit with them! Orihime, you come too!"

Hitsugaya gripped the back of her shirt. "I'm going too then." He looked at Rukia and Uryuu. "You two can keep them in line, right?" he asked looking at Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji who were currently annoying Ichigo.

Rukia nodded. "Of course, Hitsugaya-taichou. Leave it to us."

An evil looking glint appeared in his glasses as Uryuu nodded as well. "Yes, leave it to us."

Hitsugaya gave a third nod, before following after Matsumoto and Orihime. It didn't take them long to find a compartment, as there was one across the hall from the empty one.

Upon entering this newfound compartment, Hitsugaya really had half a mind to turn around and find an empty one, as this one already had three occupants.

But, sadly, Matsumoto plopped herself down on the nearest seat, next to a redheaded boy who sat near the window, and he knew that she wasn't going to move unless tempted with alcohol.

The other three people in the compartment were watching them, the two boys, he noticed, were staring unabashedly at Orihime and Matsumoto, (mostly Matsumoto, as her shirt was more revealing, as he had been greeted with a hug shortly after arriving at the station,) but the other person, a girl, seemed more interested in his hair, from the direction of her (kind of creepy) gaze.

"You three…are foreign, right…?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side a little, and he noticed what looked like radishes on her ears, along with a bottle cap…necklace? "Japanese?"

Orihime nodded, and Hitsugaya blessed his luck that she knew English. "Yes."

The girl nodded as well, before speaking in Japanese, which caused her two companions to turn and stare at her, before beginning to speak to each other in hushed tones. "My name is Luna. Do you plan on sitting down?" She glanced over at the two boys, who were still talking. "Oh, and don't worry about Harry and Neville…They just seem to stare a lot."

"Oh, that's fine, Luna-chan! I get that all the time!" Matsumoto answered, grinning. "And I'm Matsumoto Rangiku by the way. You can just call me Rangiku."

Luna nodded slowly, before looking back over at Orihime and Hitsugaya. "And may I ask your names?"

"O-oh, of course! I'm Inoue Orihime! Pleased to meet you, Luna-san!"

Hitsugaya sighed inwardly, before he spoke. "Hitsugaya Toushirou. I prefer you call me Hitsugaya-taichou, or just Hitsugaya." He then sat on the edge of the seat next to Matsumoto, resting his elbows on his knees. Orihime sat next to Luna, before engaging in a conversation with her, which he caught to have a topic such as, "Peanut butter goes wonderfully with eggs, ne, Luna-chan?" He shuddered at the thought. Literally.

"Are you okay, taichou? You just shivered." Matsumoto asked, looking almost worried, before she grinned again. "Are you cold or something? I can always hold you for warmth…"

Hitsugaya turned to look at her, the temperature beginning to drop at the suggestion she'd just posed. "Matsumoto." He gritted out. "If I can control ice, how could I be cold, pray tell?"

"Aww, Shirou-taichou's so cute when he's angry!" Matsumoto squealed, before hugging him and burying his face into her ample chest.

"M-MATSUMOTO!!" Hitsugaya yelled, his voice muffled.

Harry and Neville watched all of this with confused looks. Neville then turned to Harry, looking a bit scared. "Harry, do you think that they're…uh…going out?"

Harry blinked, before looking over at the other boy. "Well, he doesn't seem that happy, so I don't think so…"

Luna looked over at the two, and spoke in her dreamy voice. "Oh, don't worry, they aren't going out. They've just known each other for a long…long…time…"

Hitsugaya was saved from a death by smothering when his phone began to ring. Matsumoto let go of him, and he pulled the phone out of his pocket, having the presence of mind not to growl into it, seeing as it had saved his life. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Hitsugaya-kun. Have you arrived at Hogwarts yet?"_

Hitsugaya shook his head, though he knew Ukitake wouldn't be able to see that. "No, not yet. We should arrive soon though, hopefully."

_"Alright. Call when you get there then, okay?"_ The older man asked.

"I will."

Both hung up, and Hitsugaya, trying to stay as far away from Matsumoto as possible, settled back more comfortably into the cushions of the seat. He closed his eyes, intent on drowning out the multiple conversations in the compartment. He crossed his arms as he settled back more.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he heard was a sudden, loud voice in his ear.

"Look, taichou! I _**told**_ you it was a store!"

Opening his eyes slowly, Hitsugaya was met with the face of his fukutaichou _**extremely**_ close to his own, and this caused his eyes to widen fractionally.

"Store…What?"

"A _**store**_, taichou. Where you shop?"

"Yes, yes. I got that part." At this point, Hitsugaya shoved her away impatiently so he could have some thinking room. "But Kurosaki said this was used for transport. So why are you still going on about a store?"

"Because they're selling stuff! Luna-chan says that it's candy they're selling!"

"Candy?" He thanked the heavens that Ukitake wasn't there.

"Yup, candy! Do you want some, taichou?"

A long pause. "What do you think, Matsumoto?"

"Yes…?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

"Luna-chan, get some candy for taichou too, 'kay?"

"I said no, Matsumoto!"

"But…but…" She pouted. "You won't even have a little? Luna-chan might be offended if you don't have at least a little…"

"No." _As long as she doesn't do the puppy dog eyes, I'll be fine._

Alas for Hitsugaya, she did. He twitched, once, twice, as she stared at him with a pitiful longing look in her eyes. He twitched once more, and broke.

"…Fine. Just…stop staring." He groaned, placing his head in his hands as she broke into a wide grin.

"Yay! You won't regret this, taichou!" There was a short pause, then; "Hmm, I wonder if they sell sake, too…"

_Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?_

"_**Because you will."**_

_Oh, god._

**End Chapter 3: Vegetables, Bottle Caps, and Sake, Oh My!**


End file.
